


Night time

by maevesdarling



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkwardness, Canon Compliant, Episode Related, First Kiss, Idiots in Love, Implied Relationships, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Missing Scene, My First Work in This Fandom, Rare Pairings, Secret Crush, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 16:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maevesdarling/pseuds/maevesdarling
Summary: Missing scene for episode 5 of season 2. What Felix and Sylvester were up to while everyone else was busy fighting those ninjas...“Stop it.” Felix struggled to find his balance on the tiny strip of mattress he was lying on. He pushed back. “Stop-“ Another push had Felix toppling over.His hands grabbed the nearest thing which was Sylvester’s still outstretched arm and soon they were both lying on the cold ground, on top of each other, giggling and groaning in pain. “You’re such an asshole.”





	Night time

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyyy, my first fic in this fandom and it's a rare pair ship with literally only one other story. I can't believe this.  
> Anyway, I always wondered where these two were during the fight because honestly? I can't spot them anywhere in the back, it's possible they slept somehwere else entirely tbh  
> but whatever. I hope you enjoy reading this, I hope to write some more. I have some other pairings as well that i'm dying to write something for!
> 
> My tumblr is @maevesdarling
> 
> Leave kudos if you enjoyed reading, what is your opinion on this ship? Also, WHY did they had to ride on that horse together in the finale and not Armistice and Hanaryo, our funky lesbians? Mhm? Is Maeve's group so powerful because it's M/M , F/F solidarity? *youtuber voice* don't forget to give this video a thumbs up and subscribe!

It had been a rough couple of days for them, with Maeve gaining consciousness and forcing them to work for her, the hosts revolting and killing everyone and now they had been captured by Samurai and used as human shields. At least these people had been relatively welcome towards them once they discovered that Maeve could help them, and provided them with food and shelter.

Hell they had even given them new clothes!

Here, in the privacy of his own little room, Felix sighed tiredly when his body touched the soft mattress. He felt like his entire body was on fire, every limb strained and hurting from walking all night and the too tight ropes they had forced on them. He stifled a yawn with his hand and started to take off his new robes when the door opened and Sylvester stepped in, the ginger man didn’t seem to notice him at first, until Felix cleared his throat.

He stopped. “Oh, shit, I- sorry I didn’t knew you slept here as well.” He hastily closed the door again and turned around to let Felix finish undressing. The raven haired decided to leave the trousers on, because of oblivious reasons. “It’s okay, I’m done.” He said and waited for something to happen.

There was only one bed in the small room, and pretty much all of the other rooms where full so there was nowhere else to sleep. After minutes of silence Felix padded the bed and said “I guess we’ll have to share.” Sylvester nodded, resigning. This time it was on Felix to turn around while the other man undressed himself. He could hear the sound of fabric rustling as it was hitting the ground and then footsteps came closer.

For some reason, Felix could feel his heart starting to beat faster at the thought of Sylvester lying so close to him tonight.

“Alright, I’ll just lie down right here and you roll over as far as you can, we’ll should be fine for the night.” Easier said than done. Getting into the right sleeping positing turned out to be quite a challenge but somehow they managed, after rolling around a dozen times and apologizing every time one of their limbs touched.

When they stopped tossing and turning Felix was lying on his side, half of his body threatening to fall off the simple mattress, Sylvester had hogged most of the blanket and was lying so far away he almost forgot the ginger man was there until he spoke up.  
“Seems like Armistice is having fun.” He said into the darkness not really addressing Felix. The raven haired man blushed. Now that silence was filling the room he could hear the hosts muffled moans through the thin paper walls right behind him, apparently she and her “mirror” where getting along, he thought. He rolled slightly over and stared into the vague direction of Sylvester’s body. He opened his mouth, than closed it again not knowing how to start this conversation. “Listen- I” _Now is better than never,_ _Felix_ , an inner voice told him. “I’m sorry for pulling you into all of this and I’m sorry you got hurt in the process. I had no idea Maeve was going to do that.”The ginger hesitated and Felix already feared he had overstepped a boundary here. “I know.” Came Sylvester’s reply after a couple of agonizing moments. He sighed, the mattress moved when Sylvester rolled over as well.

“I was actually expecting it to be the other way around, you know? I pushed you away and I was a terrible friend.”

“When you told me to talk to these foreign hosts for example?” Sylvester huffed. “Fuck you.” He said half-heartedly. “I had no idea where you’re from.” He pushed Felix playfully. “Stop it.” Felix struggled to find his balance on the tiny strip of mattress he was lying on. He pushed back. “Stop-“ Another push had Felix toppling over.

His hands grabbed the nearest thing which was Sylvester’s still outstretched arm and soon they were both lying on the cold ground, on top of each other, giggling and groaning in pain. “You’re such an asshole.” Sylvester smiled and rubbed his arm, which had collided with the wood floor. Felix crooked his head slightly. “Good to know that you’re actually not so uptight after all.” He tried to get off the ground but his body was pinned down by Sylvester. “Could you...” Their eyes locked.

He couldn’t remember the last time he had been this close to Sylvester, literally. He could feel the other man’s hot breath on his skin; in the moonlight his eyes were almost grey, he could make out a couple of freckles on the ginger’s face he hadn’t seen before. For a split second he wondered how far down they’d go. Felix swallowed around the lump in his throat that seemed to grow bigger the longer they stared into each other’s eyes. His heart hammered in his chest when he leaned forward and left a quick kiss on the gingers lips.

It was only for a split second, their lips touched almost butterfly light, Felix felt the ginger’s beard scratching against his cheeks, it tickled.

When they pulled apart, Sylvester’s eyes widened. “You-“ Before he could say anything else he had already pulled Felix into another kiss. Their lips met a second time. Much longer this time. What had started as a kiss developed into a make out session on the floor. Sylvester pinned the raven haired man’s hands above his head and deepened the kiss, beard scratching his cheeks and down his throat. Somehow Felix managed to free one of his hands and get it between their bodies where he began stroking the gingers chest.

His fingernails scratched down a path, feeling his soft skin under his fingertips. He wanted nothing more than to tear the rest of their clothes off and get a hand on both of their slowly growing erections.

Two things happened next. First, Sylvester’s hips snapped Forward, colliding with his groin and Felix couldn’t hold back a loud moan. Second there was a loud crashing sound and Armistice came flying through the thin paper wall, a hooded silhouette following the host hot on her heels. The two men froze, staring at the scene in front of them.

At first it looked like the stranger was winning, he threw some mean punches and even tried to get the blonde woman with a dagger, Felix held his breath when Armistice used her strength to bury the attackers own dagger deep in his chest and pushed him out of the window. He disappeared into the night without a sound.

She turned around and her eyes scanned the room as if she had just realized that this wasn’t her own room anymore. Her blue eyes fell on the two of them. She gave them a crocked smile and winked before pushing the door open and close again as if nothing happened.

“What the hell?” Sylvester asked confused and got up from his place in Felix lap. “I- uh...” They hesitantly opened the door to see Akane rushing past them along with Armistice and Hanaryo.

_“Sakura is gone.”_


End file.
